The end? The beginning?
by spiceywolfmoon
Summary: This is a short story. So read if you like.   What happens when she finds love to have her life ripped away?  This is a Kagome story. Its all about Kagome and her family.


Okay I am trying my hands at writing once more. This story is going to be a short story. So with out further a due. Oh and I don't own any of the characters in this story, as much as I wish they were mine it shall never be, but one can dream. Oh one other thing what ever songs I may use in my story do not belong to me the band/artist along with the name of the song will be listed above the song.

This story begins at the end of a tragic battle with the evil vile hanyou Naraku, we all love and hate so well. Sesshomaru Inuyasha's half brother, and Kykio Inuyasha's first love has joined into the battle and their little group that consists of a hentie monk name Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, A fox kit named Shippo, along with the miko from the future Kagome.

It was at the end of this battle when everything seemed to be going in their favor when the unthinkable happened. It was when Naraku knew his end was coming and decided to bring at least one of them to their death, and why not have it be the one that caused his death.

Removing a poisoned dagger from his inner robes he stabbed her in the heart as her hand made its way into his chest grasping the jewel that caused all the trouble purifying it on contact. Resulting in the purifying of Naraku himself, as he turned to ash everyone began to celebrate even with the injuries they had received.

It wasn't till Kagome fell to the ground as the ashes blew away into the wind, that they noticed something wasn't right. Running over to her they then noticed the offending dagger buried into her chest. She whispered her love to them all as her last thought were of her love.

Flash back:

Kagome was walking to the well to visit her family after being in the feudal era for a month, she missed her family, her mother loving, caring, and always knowing the right things to say. Her dear little annoying as he could be, even her crazy grandfather that thought everyone was a demon.

She felt him near by and thought he was once again going to try and stop her from seeing her missed family once more, but was surprised when he came to her telling her that he loved her forever and as soon as Naraku was dealt with they would be mates.

She was so happy; they held hands all the way to the well. She hugged him before jumping in to be surrounded by the caress of blue light that allowed her to travel through time.

End flash back:

Everything went black and soon the voices faded as well, she felt her body grow cold. Soon she saw a pink light and walked into it. It was then she hears a bell like voice speaking to her.

"You have done well little one, those who have been taken before their time will live once more because of your sacrifice." The voice rang out to her.

She was happy to hear this but was also saddened knowing she would never see her friends, which turned into family again.

"Does this mean Kykio and Inuyasha will have a second chance at love?" She asked half afraid to hear the reply.

"Yes child, her death was never meant to come when it did." The voice told her feeling the mixed feelings coming from her.

Kagome nodded her head. "I understand." She told the voice as a tear slid down her face.

"Little one you are going to returned to your own time, remember all that has happened, all you have been through, it is what makes you who you are." The voice told her.

Kagome nodded once more as more tears fell from her face. "I will, I promise." She cried out.

Mean while:

Kagomes body went cold and limp the jewel rolled out of her hand as her soul shot forth from her body and slammed into Kykio giving her life once more.

Sango cried for the loss of her best friend and sister. Running over to the jewel she prayed that what she was about to do would not be in vain. Closing her eyes she felt the warm pink light en golf her as she made her wish.

It was then Miroku, Kahaku, and Rin was lifted into the air glowing pink. When they all opened their eyes they saw Sango and smiled.

"A wish has been made." A voice rang out. "It is up for you to decide if you wish for it."

Miroku looked to Sango wondering what she wished for.

"Demon slayer, please tell the others of your wish, so they can decide for themselves if they wish for your wish to come true." The voice told her.

Sango looked to the others. "I wished that my friends, family, along with myself would become demons so we may see our sister once again in the future." She told them while looking at her hands.

"Do you accept her wish?" The voice asked.

Miroku nodded his head. "To be with the one I love and see Kagome again yes, I accept her wish."

Kahaku nodded. "She is the only family I have left and I would never leave her side. I would love to see Kagome as well she is another sister to me as well and has saved me more then once. I accept the wish"

Rin looked up and giggled as she jumped around. "Do you really have to ask? Yes to stay by my Lord and see Lady Kagome again, yes"

They all laughed at the way Rin was always so free to express how she felt.

"So be it." Responded the voice.

Soon the light faded and there stood the once humans now turned demons.

Rin ran up the Sesshomaru. "My Lord look Rin is a demon now like you." She cried out happily. He was happy he would not have to loose another he loved. Yes over his time with the group he fell for the futuristic miko. Turning he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek.

The rest of the group look upon Kykio for the first time since the battle began. To see her sitting with Kagome in her arms crying, Inuyahsa sat next to her allowing his own tears to fall for the first time since his mother's death.

"She was never meant to be here." Was his only words as he stroked her hair.

In the future:

Kagome's mother was hanging clothes on the line as she saw a rainbow appear. She smiled as she felt a warmth and happiness come over her. She didn't understand this but smiled as she looked to the sky.

Back it the past:

"She shall have a royal burial." Sesshomaru spoke once he knew he could hold his emotionless voice. Walking over he picked her up removing the dagger. Undressing her he walked over to a river where he bathed her then dressed her in his Haori before heading to the west.

Once he arrived he placed family jewels upon her a pearl necklace he was saving to give her along with many other jewels. Once finished she was placed with in the family tomb where her friends/family paid their respects to her before being sealed away.

He laid her upon the best satin that would last through the decades along with every rose he had in his garden, but only the best for her. She was a sight to behold, as if she were a sleeping angel.

The engraving of her tomb was left with out a name only saying - here lays a loyal friend, and loved one. A being that was the down fall of a great evil, she was loved by all that her heart touched.

It was after she was sealed away that Rin began to sing a song that Kagome once sang to her of love. It brought a tear to everyone's eyes even Sesshomaru was unable to hide it.

The band perry – If I die young

If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses.

Sink me in a river, at dawn.

Send me away with the words of a love song.

Ah oh. Ah oh.

Lord make ma a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother.

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors.

Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be.

No, ain't even grey but she buries her baby.

The sharp knife of a short life.

Well, I've had enough time.

If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses.

Sink me in a river, at dawn.

Send me away with the words of a love song.

The sharp knife, of a short life.

Well, I've had just enough time.

And, I'll be wearing white.

When I come into your kingdom.

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger.

I've never know the lovin' of a man.

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever.

Who would of thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life.

Oh, well, I've had just enough time.

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear me pearl.

When I never did ids done.

A penny for my thoughts.

Oh no I'll sell them for a dollar.

Their worth so much more after I'm a goner.

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing.

Funny when your dead, how people start listening.

If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses.

Sink me in a river, at dawn.

Send me away with the words of a love song.

Ah oh. (Ah oh) the ballad of a dove go with peace and love.

Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket.

Have them for a time when your really gonna need them.

Oh, The sharp knife of a short life.

Oh, Well I've had enough time.

So put on your best boys, And I'll wear my pearls.

The future:

It felt like days, and her head was pounding as she woke to find herself at the bottom of the old well. She remembered the words of the Kamis and kept them close to her heart as she remembered all that she had been through.

Walking up to the house her mother came running from the other room as if she knew her daughter would be home on this day. Quickly she brought her into the living room fussing over her like all good mothers do.

Once Kagome was settled her mother began to talk to her, letting her know she remembered her daughter going through the well and that she knew she succeeded in the defeat of Naraku.

Her mother laughed at the look on her daughter's face, "Do you really think I would allow my daughter to go through all that not knowing if she would be alright or if she would ever come back to me?" Her mother asked almost insulted.

Kagome just looked at her mother as if she lost her mind, and right now Kagome felt as if she were.

"Dear we need to talk, before we have guests." She told her daughter as she took the seat next to her.

Kagome just sat up not knowing what to say so she did the next best thing and nodded.

"Kagome dear, I don't know how to tell you this, but we are demons. I knew since your birth what you would have to go through." She told Kagome.

Kagome sat there with her mouth open, "But I'm a miko. How?"

"Let me get to that. My parents, your grandmother was a demon, and your grand father was a demon monk. Right now we are under concealment spells." She told her daughter.

Just then the door bell rang, Kagome's mother got up and answered the door. "Mom, dad, it's good to see you again. Yes, I have told her but she is in shock right now, after all she just returned a few moments ago." She herd her mother say.

"Come and meet your grand daughter." She said with a smile in her voice.

In walked her mother with two beings she never thought she would ever see again.

"Sango, Miroku?" Kagome stuttered out thinking she was seeing things.

They laughed as they sat down to begin telling her everything that happened after her death. She found out that after her death Inuyasha and Kykio mated, but never had any pups and soon after Inuyasha was killed, Kykio being his life mate followed him in death.

This made Kagome cry as Sango held her. She told Kagome of the wish and how she became demon along with the rest of there family. Kagome smiled and looked up at them giving a mischievous look. "Grandma, and grandpa, I can get used to calling you both that." She told them with a twinkle in her eye.

Sango huffed, "You better not young lady." She said with laughter in her voice.

Kagome found out Rin, Shippo, and even Sesshomaru were still alive and she smiled at this. She found out her human body was buried in Sesshomaru's family tomb with great respect of royalty.

She was surprised at hearing this, but smiled. From then on her life would never be the same.

The end!


End file.
